No te metas con el más allá
by PatoPepito
Summary: John ha muerto sin alguna razón concreta, pero después de años de dudas, sus amigos tal vez descubran que es lo que de verdad paso con John. (cosas paranormales, fantasmas, demonios, viajes al infierno y cosas por el estilo)
1. Introducción

**Ni Homestuck, ni su personajes nombrados en este son de mi propiedad, son de Andrew Hussie.**

 **¿Qué haces cuando tu mejor amigo se suicida?**

Este era el tipo de preguntas que atormentaban las noches de tres chicos de 16 años que acababan de perder a alguien muy importante en la vida de cada uno.

Su nombre era John Egbert.

Se mató unos días antes de su cumpleaños, tenía 15 años.  
Nadie sabe por qué, no había notas, no había indicios, sólo su cuerpo, pálido y frio, estoico. Nadie podría decir en el día de su funeral que esa era la cara más sonriente y sincera de un chico que alguna vez piso este planeta.

El funeral fue el día de su cumpleaños, 04/13.

Su padre se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho mal para que su hijo hiciera tal cosa? Mientras lloraba y gemía por la pérdida de su único hijo, su vida, su luz, su todo.

Todos lloraron aquella tarde en que el crepúsculo le hacía una despedida al ya fallecido John Egbert, el cementerio de llenó de rosas, blancas y azules, el color favorito del chico, todos sus amigos lo despidieron con mucho dolor.

Rose y Jade, sus amistades más cercanas, lloraban abrazadas, no podían creer que ese chico, tan alegre y carismático acabase con su vida de tal forma, ese chico que iluminaba el mundo con sus sonrisas, que hacía que el espacio se hiciera pequeño ante sus grandes aventuras con sus amigos…

Pero todo acababa aquí…

John no volvería…

No importaba lo mucho que lo quisieran de vuelta, no importaba lo mucho que lo extrañarían…

Lo mucho que lo amaran

John ya no estaba ahí para nadie.

Pasaron amargas las horas en el funeral, se hiso de noche ya quedando pocas personas cerca de las más hermosas de las tumbas del cementerio, familiares y amigos se despedían del que alguna vez fue un chico infantil pero amable, algo alocado pero de un gran corazón dando un pésame cargado de lastima y dolor a su destrozado padre.

Pero nadie notaba a alguien que estaba tan destrozado como el padre del chico…

Alguien que no quiso separarse del frio cuerpo del joven cuando lo velaban, alguien que estuvo por horas llorando y diciendo fuertemente junto al cadáver lo mucho que lo amaba.

"John, ya déjate de jodidas bromas, esto ya es ir muy lejos"

"levántate idiota, no puedes seguir así"

"Si te levantas veremos todas las pelis de Nic Cage que quieras"

"no pudiste hacer esto"

"no tenías razones"

"Somos mejores amigos, si algo te pasaba podías confiar en mi"

"te pude haber salvado…"

"pudimos haber sido felices… sólo tú y yo bro, nuestro mundo, nuestro todo, sólo nosotros…"

El día del funeral de John, Dave Strider perdió todo su orgullo, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, todo el mundo sabía que debajo de esas obscuras gafas de aviador el chico tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto…

…

Pasaron unas semanas, el Strider no comía, no salía de su habitación, sólo quería dormir y soñar, soñar con el chico que hermosos ojos zafiro que tanto lo cautivaba, con aquel que siempre fue su mejor amigo. El mayor de los Striders intentaba todo lo posible para que al menos el menor no terminara en un hospital por su horrible alimentación ya sea obligándolo o lo que fuera, pero el pobre Dave estaba devastado, no quería estar en un lugar en el que John no existiera.

De las chicas tampoco se supo mucho las semanas después de la muerte de John, Jade se había ido de la ciudad con su abuelo ya que no soportaba que todo le recordara a John y a su muerte, Por otro lado, Rose no paraba de beber, su madre trataba de tranquilizarla pero ella sólo lloraba y bebía.

Aparentemente ese chico había dejado un gran vacío en los corazones de éstos 3 adolescentes, algo que no se llenaría ni desaparecería con el tiempo, algo que tal vez los lleve a conocer algo más allá que todo lo anteriormente conocido.

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Hace más de un año que no publicaba, eso es normal.**  
 **Tengo pensado hacer un par de capitulos más, ya que claro, esta cosa es una introducción, y espero que no quieran matarme por matar a John.**


	2. Desaparición

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* _ **Capitulo uno: Desaparición**_ *

5 años después…

Ya han pasado 5 años desde la muerte de aquel joven chico llamado John, la ciudad no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, pero sí un pequeño condominio de Washington lleva 5 años en silencio y 4 años con una casa totalmente abandonada…

El padre de John murió unos meses después de la muerte de su hijo, tal vez murió de pena y desde entonces la casa ha quedado vacía, no había familiares que quisieran hacerle algo a la casa ni nada parecido, la puerta se cerró y no se volvió a abrir, o al menos eso dice la gente del barrio.

Es media noche y un grupo de jóvenes se adentra a una vieja casa abandonada, fuerzan la puerta trasera, que se deja abrir rápidamente y casi en silencio, todos llevan una mochila, apenas cierran la puerta tras de sí y encienden una linterna agradeciendo que las cortinas de la casa son obscuras y se mantienen en perfecto estado para que nadie note su presencia, suben al segundo piso silenciosamente llegando a una habitación llena de humedad, una cama ya corroída por los años, un gran espejo junto a esta y demás cosas en mal estado, se acomodan en el centro de la habitación haciendo un circulo, cada uno toma su mochila y sacan las cosas que van a necesitar, sal, velas azules, y negras, pintura roja entre otras cosas, pero lo más importante, una ouija que acomodan entre ellos.

-Dave, ¿aun estás seguro de esto… de que John si responderá?…- susurraba una chica rubia que iluminaba todo con la linterna.

-Rose, no so estuviese lo suficientemente seguro no les pediría ni a ti ni a Jade este tipo de cosas, he investigado lo suficiente como para tener una leve idea de qué fue lo que pasó con John.- respondía un joven de gafas oscuras en lo que terminaba de sacar las cosas de su mochila.

-Dave… todos sabemos lo de John… somos tus amigas pero insisto en que esto es ir demasiado lejos, hasta para ti.-

-¿Ahora tú también en mi contra Harley? Insisto, John no se suicidó, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, si los tuviera lo habría sabido, lo habríamos sabido, éramos sus amigos, tiene que haber algo más…- decía algo pensativo el chico mientras movía la tabla del centro y la volvía a acomodar

-las posibilidades de que sea John quien responda y no otra "cosa" son menos que mínimas Dave, sabes que con esto no se juega y que las consecuencias pueden ser muy graves, además del hecho de poner en peligro nuestra salud mental- la chica de la linterna alumbraba la cara del chico inquisitivamente

-Leí por ahí que si tienes un objeto íntimo de la persona las posibilidades no son tan bajas Rose…- respondió el chico sin inmutarse por la cegadora luz sobre su cara.

-Oh! Claro pero en esta casa no queda nada y dudo muchos que lo que tengamos de él sea considerado como algo "intimo", además te estás tomando muy a la ligera todo esto Dave.-

-Ustedes no tendrán algo íntimo de él, pero olvidas que estás hablando conmigo "Doña psicóloga", estamos aquí para descubrir qué fue lo que de verdad pasó con John, no para acribillarme por tener la mejor idea para contactar con él en lugar de médiums baratas adictas a lamer caras de tipos geniales como yo.- El chico de las gafas obscuras sacaba un último objeto de su mochila.

-Esto debe ser una broma…- decía impresionada y algo asustada la chica pelinegra.

-Dave no me digas que lo sacaste de- la chica de la linterna no pudo terminar la frase ya que la puerta de la habitación continua se cerró bruscamente haciendo que la chica de ojos jade gritara asustada.

-Rose, Dave, por favor díganme que eso fue una corriente de viento…-dijo en un susurro tembloroso la pelinegra.

Tranquil- otra frase a medio cortar porque una de las velas se levantó y se estrelló contra una pared.

-Yo… ¡Yo me voy! No quiero estar aquí Dave.- la chica pelinegra se levanta y se va rápidamente de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Los chicos rubios que seguían en la habitación estaban estáticos observando la puerta escuchando cada sonido de fuera como los pasos por la escalera, sus propias respiraciones contenidas, la llama de las velas y el feroz viento que choca contra las ventanas.

Se escucha un fuerte sonido como el de un golpe y luego un grito ahogado que desaparece entre ruidos de cacerolas y sartenes que se agitan muy fuertemente.

Ambos rubios se levantan de un salto, abren la puerta y salen de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo buscando desesperadamente a la pelinegra desaparecida, gritando su nombre sin respuesta, con el ruido de la cocina de fondo, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se cierra, se acaba el ruido y nuevamente lo único que se oye son las respiraciones de ambos chicos, asustados.

Bajan al primer piso con mucho cuidado de no tropezar, quieren pensar en que la Harley se calló accidentalmente y que se fue tambaleando hasta la cocina, la chicha Lalonde ilumina a su alrededor, pero no logra ver nada sospechoso. Caminan hasta la cocina buscando indicios del paradero de la chica de ojos jade, pero no encuentran nada, está vacía aunque inspeccionan el estudio que está junto.

-Hey Rose… Esto me hace pensar aún más en que lo de John no fue un suicidio, mira.- el chico toma el hombro de la chica para que mire a sus espaldas.

FUERA

LARGO

INACEPTABLE

ELLA NOS PERTENECE

NO VUELVAN

10 DE ABRIL

IREMOS POR USTEDES

La chica se acerca hasta las escrituras de las paredes y con su dedo índice las toca dándose a notar que es lo que está en su dedo.

-Dave…tienen a Jade…esto es sangre.-

El chico se queda inmóvil asustado pensando en que la culpa de todo la tiene él, primero fue John y ahora Jade, toma a Rose del brazo y la saca a la fuerza de la casa a pesar de lo mucho que esta insistiera en buscar desesperadamente a la pelinegra.

Dave no perdería a nadie más hoy.

 **Bueno, me he tomado mi tiempo y espero que les guste esto, aunque a mí me asusta el hecho de investigar para escribir esto, peeeeero bueno, a mí me parece algo muy interesante y espero que nadie me odie por desaparecer a la Harley, aunque me van a re odiar más adelante y claro, o crean que me voy a olvidar de los detalles, todo a su debido tiempo. 3**


End file.
